I Dare You Again
by Shira
Summary: Tee hee! Again, I DARE YOU to read the new game show by Shira Ficcie inc.-- I DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!
1. SHMORK!!!!!!!!!

AN: HIYA! I had to continue this! Remember, I'm taking Dare suggestions! And I need ideas for commercials, too! I'm running out! 

Phibby: HIYAS! And welcome to another filming of... 

Audience: I DARE YOU!!!!! WHOOOOOO!!!!!!! 

Phibby: Yes! It's the fantabulous game show where we dare the Slayers to do ca-razy things! 

Audience: *applause* 

Phibby: On the last filming, we had Zelgadis marry Amelia, and Lina sing and dance in a skimpy dress to Brittany Spears' "Oops! I Did it Again!" We also has an audience guest get dared to bounce up and down in a chair for almost the whole show! 

Audience: WHOOOOOHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! 

Phibby: Now, we need a new Slayers guest!! Who's it gonna be, folks??? 

Audience: XELLOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Phibby: *smile* Works for me... Xellos Metallium, I Dare You to COME ON DOWN!!!!!!!! 

*cheesy music plays* 

Xellos: *appears on stage* 

Phibby: Hiya, Xellos! Are you ready to play? 

Xellos: Sore wa himitsu desu! *wink* 

Phibby: I take that as a yes... Now, let's go get a Dare, shall we? *walks over to the Dare Drum* *knocks on the Dare Drum* 

*The Dare Drum opens and reveals Dolphin!* 

Dolphin: *hugging letters* Flat fishies! Flat fishes! Flatfishiesflatfishiesflatfishies! 

Phibby: Hey, Dolph! Can I have a letter? 

Dolphin: *shakes head* Uh-uh! MY flat fishies!!!!! 

Phibby: *sigh* Not again!!!!!!! Dolphy, the fishies are gonna play with Phibby! Okay? 

Gaav: *rolls his eyes* 

Dolphin: Um... OKAY! Have fun, flat fishies!!!!!!! *throws all the letters at Phibby* 

Phibby: *buried in letters* 

Xellos: *smile* 

Gaav: *chuckle* 

Audience: HEEHEE!!!! 

Dolphin: *snore* Fishy... 

Phibby: *pops out of letters* OW! I got a paper cut!! 

Shira: *jumps onto the stage* I'll take over if it hurts too mcuh, Phibby-chan! 

Phibby: WAH! You again!?!?! 

Shira: So, can I have your job? 

Phibby: NO WAY!!!! I'm going to keep it this time! 

Shira: *pout* You're a SHMORK!!!!!! 

Phibby: o.O? 

Xellos: o.O? 

Gaav: o.O? 

Audience: o.O? 

Everyone except Shira: What's a shmork??? 

Shira: *shrug* Dunno! 

Everyone except Shira: *face fault* 

Shira: But whatever it is, you are one, Phibby-chan!!!!!!! I'll get your job sooner or later! Just wait, you shmork!! *runs away* 

Phibby: *stare* *blink* *blink* 

Gaav: Commercial time... 


	2. Martina's Wonderful Store

p(commercial)  
pMartina: Yoo-hoo! Everyone! Come to Martina's Wonderful Store!!!! It has everything you can possibly need! We've got TONS of Zoamelgustar pins, brooches, paintings, reliefs, bas-reliefs, rugs, carpets, tea cups, kites, pillow cases, blankets, chairs, clocks, mouse pads, and plushies! *cuddles Z-gustar plushie* We also have BRIDAL DRESSES! There are your ordinary white ones, and of course we have them in red, black, and turqiouse in honor of Z-gustar!!!!! Come on by ANYTIME!!!!  
  
pOfficial announcer voice: WARNING: Nothing available under the price of 3000GP! 


	3. Xellos's Dare

(back to show) 

Phibby: Hello again! Now, we were just about to read the dare for Xellos! Is everyone ready? 

Audience: *nod nod* 

Phibby: Okay! *opens letter* This letter is from someone by the name of Digi-riven... Digi-riven writes: 

_Dear Xellos,_

_I dare you to sing Amelia's "Life Is Wonderful" song on live television!_

_-Digi-riven_

Xellos: *pale* 

Phibby: *pale* 

Gaav: *pale* 

Audience: *grin* 

Phibby: You were dared, Xellos... You've gotta do it... 

Gaav: *puts in ear plugs* 

Xellos: Eh... eh... 

Phibby: *puts in ear plugs* 

*A microphone appears in front of Xellos* 

Xellos: Life is... Life is... 

Audience: *big grin* 

Xellos: Life is... 

Phibby: *grimace* 

Xellos: Life is... 

Gaav: *turns away* 

Xellos: Life... is... wonder-- AH!!!!! *runs away screaming* 

Phibby: *sigh* 

Gaav: *sigh* 

Audience: *pout* 

Phibby and Gaav: *take out ear plugs* 

Amelia: *bounces onto the stage, dragging Xellos behind her* LIFE IS WONDERFUL!!!!!!!!!!!! Repeat that, Xellos-san! 

Xellos: Life... is... 

Amelia: WONDERFUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Phibby: AH!!!! 

Gaav: AAH!!!!!!!! 

Xellos: ... help ... 

Shira: You shmork, Phibby-chan! Can't you take a little song? 

Phibby: WAH! Here, you can have the job just GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!! *runs away screaming* 

Shira: *big grin* Bye-bye, shmork!!!!!!!! 

Amelia: *stops singing* What's a shmork? 

Shira: *shrug* Dunno... but Phibby is one ^_^ 

Amelia: Okay! Now, Xellos-san, you have to say it at least once! You were dared to! 

Xellos: Life... is... won... won.... der... wonder.... 

Gaav: *plugs his ears* 

Xellos: Life... is... is... wonderful! AAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! *disappears* 

Audience: WHOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! *applause* 

Amelia: *pose* Now that evil Xellos-san has said it once, it will become easier every time he says it! And sooner or later, it will have a positive effect on him! He will drop his evil ways, and will stop being a mazoku forever! 

Audience: *applause* *whistle* WOO HOO! *applause* YAY! *clap clap* 

Shira: *big grin* If anyone could have made him do it, it was you, Amelia! 

Amelia: *smile* 

Shira: Since you're already up here, why don't you be our next contestant? 

Amelia: OKAY!!!!!! 

Shira: But first, we need a commercial! Gaav? 

Gaav: *grumble* 


	4. Gourry Pickles!

(commercial) 

Official announcer voice: Do you like eating? 

Lina: Yeah! 

Official announcer voice: Do you like pickles? 

Lina: Yeah! 

Official announcer voice: Do you like Gourry? 

Lina: Ye-- *blush* I guess... 

Official announcer voice: Then you'd love to try the new Gourry Pickles! 

Lina: Gourry Pickles? 

Official announcer voice: These pickles are special! Some of them are sweet, some of them are sour! Most of them taste good, but some do not. And if you find a yellow jellyfish on the underside of the lid, then you get a free jar of Gourry Pickles! 

Lina: Gourry has his own line of pickles? 

Official announcer voice: One jar is only $999,999,999.99! 

Lina: What the-- 


	5. Amelia's Dare

(back to show) 

Shira: *smile* Welcome back everyone, to the great new game show... 

Audience: ... 

Shira: *ahem* The great new game show... 

Audience: ... 

Shira: *sigh* Nevermind.... Amelia, are you ready to be dared? 

Amelia: *smile* Yes, I am! 

Audience: I DARE YOU!!!!!!! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! 

Shira: ... 

Audience: ??? 

Shira: *sigh* *walks over to the pile of letters* Lessee... *picks a letter* Okay, this letter is from MoroTheWolfGod... Moro writes: 

_Dear Amelia,_

_I dare you to dress up like Naga the White Serpent!_

_-MoroTheWolfGod_

Amelia: ***blush*** I have to wear that?? 

Shira: *smile* Yes! You have to wear Naga's clothes! Or... lack of clothes.... 

Amelia: **blush** 

Shira: *grin* In the name of justice! 

Amelia: *pose* All right! Then for justice I will dress up as Naga!!!!!!!! Um... where do I change?? 

Shira: Gaav! Cut to a commercial while this brave girl changes!!!!! 

Gaav: *grumble* 


	6. Royal Blunders

(commercial) 

Voice: It'll make you laugh... 

Other voice: It'll make you cry... 

Voice: It'll make you smile... 

Other voice: It'll make you frown... 

Voice: A story of hilariously... 

Other voice: Epic proportions... 

Voice: It is... 

Other Voice: Called... 

Both voices: Royal Blunders! 

Voice: Scripting... 

Other voice: And casting... 

Both Voices: By Tamra Chandler! 

Voice: Coming to... 

Other voice: Fanfiction.net... 

Both Voices: SOON! 


	7. Brave, Brave Amelia

(back to show) 

Shira: Welcome back to... 

Audience: GUESS WHAT!!!!! 

Shira: NO!!!!!!! It's I DARE YOU!!!!! 

Audience: *whistles innocently* 

Shira: ANYWAY! Last you left us, Amelia was preparing to do her dare... 

Amelia: *pokes her head around the curtain* Do I have to come out??? 

Shira: It's for justice, Amelia! 

Amelia: Hnn... okay!!! *****blush***** *walks onto stage* 

Audience: *applause* 

Amelia: *********BLUSH MORE********* 

Zelgadis: *wanders onto stage* 

Amelia: *gasp* *********BLUSH EVEN MORE********* 

Zelgadis: *sees Amelia* Ameli-- o.O? *stare* 

Amelia: *hides VERY red face* 

Zelgadis: ***blush*** I won't ask! *turns and walks away* 

Amelia: There! I did it! In the name of justice, I wore this outfit! Now can I please take it off??? 

Shira: *smile* Sure! 

Audience: WHOOHOO! GO AMELIA!!!!!! *applause* *clap clap clap* *whistle whistle* YAY!!!!!!!! 

Amelia: *red face* *walks off* 

Shira: Wow! She was really brave, doing that! I guess she'd do just about anything for justice! 

Phibby: *runs back on stage* I want my job back! Pleeeeeeeease? 

Shira: Go away, you shmork! 

Phibby: I'm not a shmork! (Whatever that is...) 

Shira: A shmork is whatever you are!!!! 

Phibby: *grumps up* I am NOT a shmork!! 

Shira: *point* There, see? Doing that is being a shmork!! 

Phibby: Doing what??? 

Shira: Grumping up like that! That makes you a shmork!!!!! 

Phibby: So grumpy people are shmorks??? 

Shira: No! You're the only shmork! 

Phibby: Nuh-uh! 

Shira: Yuh-huh! 

Phibby: Nuh-uh! 

Shira: Yuh-huh! 

Phibby: Nuh-uh! 

Shira: Yuh-huh! 

Phibby: Nuh-uh! *sticks tongue out* 

Shira: Doing that makes you a shmork, too! *crosses arms* 

Phibby: Doing what!?!?!? 

Shira: Doing... whatever you do! 

Gaav: *grumble* kids... *grumble* 


	8. Scary Artemay Tower

(commercial) 

Scary voice: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! 

Little kid: What's so funny? 

Scary voice: It's not funny! It's scaaarrryyy!!! 

Little kid: ... *is scared* 

Scary voice: Come through the haunted house!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Little kid: Sounds scary.... 

Scary voice: Take a trip through the haunted corridor... Take a plunge down the haunted pit fall!... and take a journey through the haunted obstacle course... MWAHAHAHAH!!! 

Little kid: Wh-wh-wh-wh-where is it-t-t-t-t??? 

Scary voice: It's at ARTEMAAAAAAY TOWEEEEERRRRRRRRR!!! MWAHAHAHAHA! 

Little kid: Eek! 

Scary voice: And it's only $9.99 to get iiiinnnn!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! 

Little kid: *whew!* I don't have any money! 

Scary voice: Children under ten get in freeeeee! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 

Little kid: *runs away screaming* I'M SCARED!!!!!!! 

Scary voice: There will also be haunted puppet shooowwwwws!!! Come to Artemay Tower this Saturdaaaayy! MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! MWAHAHAHAHA- *cough* *cough* *hack* *gag* *wheeze* *cough* 


	9. The Shmork Battle

(back to show) 

Phibby: I'M NOT A SHMORK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Shira: *crosses arms* You don't think so? Let's ask the world!!!!! Everyone, at home, in the audience, wherever!!! Get on the internet, use your keypads, call on your cellphone! WHATEVER! VOTE! Press 1 if Phibby is a shmork, press 2 if he isn't, and press 3 if I'm a shmork! GO! 

Clock: 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0... BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!! 

Shira: *smug smirk* Let's see the results! 

Results: 

1) ********** 

2) ** 

3) ******************** 

Shira: *blink* *stare* *blink* 

Phibby: AHAHAHAHAHA!!! *point* AHAhAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! 

Shira: But... but... but... 

Phibby: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! *rolls on the floor, laughing* 

Shira: but... but... I'm... I'm not... a.... a shmork! 

Gaav: *shrug* 

Person from audience: *stands up* People who call people shmorks are shmorks! 

Shira: Then that makes you a shmork for calling me a shmork! And that makes Phibby a shmork for calling me a shmork! And that makes me a shmork for calling all of you shmorks! 

Person from audience: *blink* Oh... *sits down* 

Phibby: *stops laughing* You mean.... everyone who just called you and me shmorks are all shmorks too? 

Shira: *nod* And everytime we say someone else is a shmork makes us a shmork! 

Gaav: o.O?? 

Amelia: *back in her normal clothes* Then let's say that NOBODY is a shmork!!!!!! *smile* 

Audience: *APPLAUSE* *clap clap* YAY!!!!!!! (They don't wanna be shmorks) 

Shira: *nod* Good! No one is a shmork!!! 

Phibby: Does that mean I get my job back?? 

Shira: NO WAY!!!!! Go away!!!! 

Phibby: GRR! *stomps away* 

Shira: *smile* Okay! I think we have time for one more contestant!!!! Who's is gonna be? 

Audience: GOURRY!!!!!! 

Shira: ALL RIGHT! Gourry Gabriev, I Dare You to COME ON DOWN!!!!!!!! 

*cheesy music* 

Gourry: *walks on stage* 

Shira: Hiya, Gourry! Are you ready to be dared??? 

Gourry: Uh... yes? 

Shira: Okay! *grabs a letter from the pile* 

Dolphin: *snore* flat fishy... 

Shira: *opens the letter* This Dare is from Digi-riven... HEY! Didn't we already read a dare from them? 

Gourry: *blank look* 

Audience: *shrug* 

Gaav: No where in the rules says they can't mail more than one... 

Shira: *shrug* Okay! Anyway, Digi-riven writes: 

_Dear Gourry_

Shira: That sounds like Sylphiel! *smile* 

_Dear Gourry,_

_I dare you to take these pills! ^_^_

_-Digi-riven_

Shira: And then there's two yellow pills that came with the letter... Here you go, Gourry! *holds out the pills* 

Gourry: *shrug* Okay! *takes the pills, and swallows them* 

Gaav: Hey, Shira! Time's going to run out on the show! 

Shira: No! Gourry just started his dare! 

Gaav: The clock is ticking! 

Clock: 3... 

Shira: *looks at Gourry* 

Clock: 2... 

Audience: *looks at Gourry* 

Clock: 1... 

Gourry: *opens his mouth to say something* 

Clock: 0... BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!! 

Camera: *turns off* 


End file.
